Stone Namikaze
by FlameFox1
Summary: Naruto after facing Obito/tobi is the only shinobi left. Now with the help of the kyuubi he goes back in time. story starts low M rated maybe T may go higher later narutoxkurotsuchi pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own naruto or any naruto charecter's. This is my first story so don't be so hard on me if there are any mistakes in spelling or story plot. Tell me in what ways I could improve on for when next time I write the next chapter.**

**Please enjoy the story.**

**Bold: Demon talking and jutsu**

_Italic: Thoughts and memories_

**story line starts in naruto shippuden story line.**

**Two years since the start of the fourth great shinobi world war Location**

**Valley Of End**

_"This is it I am going to end this once and for all."_ These were the thought's of our young hero Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze (I get sick of it when people just refer to him as uzumaki when we all know who his father is.)who is now currently chunin after his efforts in assisting in the war agianst Kabuto and the now unmasked Obito Uchiha.

"Well well if it isn't the son of my old sensei. Naruto are you here to finally surrender and accept your fate? Obito asked in a stotic tone of voice.

"I am going to stop you here and now and make you pay for all the things you have done and for the people you killed the people you hurt!" Naruto yelled as he channelled his chakra and went through hand signs at a speed that now rivaled that of the late itachi Uchiha. "**(Katon: ****Ryū-en!)**"

As soon as the name of the jutsu escaped from his lips Naruto blew a blast of raging flames strong enough to be an A-rank justu. Obito seeing this used his sharigan to teleport out of range of the fire jutsu.

"You've improve a bit sense the last time we met Naruto but you haven't improve enough to stand agianst me this is." Obito stated as he pulled out a katana adding lightning chakra in it and charged at naruto. "You won't win I won't let you!" Naruto shouted and pulled a kunai and added his wind chakra and lunged after the Uchiha. As their weapons clashed naruto's wind chakra negated the lightning chakra that obito had channelled into katana and sliced thourgh it. Obito seeing this made himself intangable and attempted to grab naruto by the shoulder and suck naruto into a swirling vortex only for naruto to quickly pull out his father's speacial kunai and through it to a nearby booulder and teleport to it.

_"He is fast just like sensei to bad I have to extract the kyuubi from him it would have been nice to have someone to teach some of my jutsus too. But sacrifces are necisery for peace to be achived."_Obito thought as he turned around released his next attack. **(Katon: ****Herufaia-saki!)**

Naruto tried to dodge the attack as fast as he could but couldn't escape the jutsu fast enough and suffered a first degree burn.

**Time skip after a few hours of fighting**

_"Shit i'm running low on chakra I need to need this fight quickly."_ Naruto thought to himself as he hide behide a large boulder and formulated a plan. _"Alright think he uses his sharigan to make himself intangable and teleport to places as well as create a vortexs. However it takes time for him to make himself intangable and to teleport so if I cut of the chakra to his eye's I could gain the chance to kill him. Now I just need a distraction so I can make the necessary seal." _Finished making up a plan made a cross handsign and created three clones to keep obito distracted.

"Come on out naruto you can't hide forever!" Obito shouted annoyed at not being able to pick up naruto's chakra signature._"He is keeping his chakra suppressed well._ Obito thought as he looked around trying to pick up naruto's chakra signature._"Where in the devil could he b.."_ Obito was snapped out of his train of thought as he heared a sound of a violent gust of wind was getting closer realizing an attack was coming obito jumped out of the the way with chakra enhanced feet dodgeing the attack completly.

Once he stopped he saw three narutos all around him. "Shadow clones Naruto? Do you really think you can beat me with just shadow clones?"

"Nope!" Was what obito got before the clones began making handsigns and launched three diffrent jutsus at him. **(Katon: Hiryū no dangan jutsu!)**,** (Doton: Ryū doro no katamari jutsu!)**, **(Futon: Kūki-dan jutsu!)**

Before obito knew it all three clones launched bullets of both fire, earth, and wind at him with him barely able to make himself intangable before getting hit by the three diffrent attacks.

When the three jutsu finally stopped obito engaged the clones in a taijutsu battle.

**With Naruto**

_"It's finally done. Now all I need to do is apply the seal to the back of obito's head."_ With that thought in his head Naruto made another clone to apply the seal while keeping a spare seal in case the clone was destroyed and was unable to apply the seal.

**With Obito**

_"They were all clones where the hell is the real one!"_ Obito thought to himself as he destroyed the last clone. But soon enough heared foot steps from behind quickly reacting to the sound turned around with a kunai in hand jab what seemed to be naruto only for that naruto to disappear in a puff of smoke._ "Another shadow clone!"_ Obito thought with frustration not hearing a sound of sprinting coming towards him.

Once Naruto reached to obito he slapped the seal on his head and jumped back and activate the seal. As obito realized what had happened it was to late.

"This is it Obito **Futon: Rasangshuriken**! Naruto shouted and launched one of his strongest attack on obito hitting him in the chest killing him instantly.

_"It's finally over."_ Naruto thought to himself as he went to meet with the other allied forces only to be meet with a horrifying cite infront of him. A feild filled with dead bodies of all his fellow shinobi and white zetsu's lying dead on the ground. Pools of blood surrounded his fellow shinobi. not a single living soul in cite.

_"Everyones gone." _Naruto thought sadly walking passed all the bodies that littered the ground. As he passed all the bodies he saw some familure faces of his friends ranging to Shikumaru, Choji, Ino, sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and many others. One however that hurt the most was seeing the face of Kurotsuchi granddaughter of onoki of both scales her arms and legs had deep cuts all over and a kunai jabbed in the spot where her heart was.

Naruto looked down sadly. He may had not have known her till he saw her and her friend akatsuchi being attacked by a few kiri rouges that were apart of a group that where betrayed by iwa shinobi after saving her and her friend and help end the fight between the two.

But later on during the war he had been assigned to a few missions with her and the two had been getting to eachother more and more, later on they had really started to grow fonder with one another and slowly strated to fall in love with eachother espacially last time they were on a mission to scout ahead of unit five only to be anbushed by zetsu clones Naruto had stepped in to save her life in the battle where she was surrounded by the zetsu clones, however It wasn't just when he saved her, but he also created clones to fight off all the zetsus and then took time to make sure she was okay, and removed her from the field quickly before going back in and finish the fight. later on after the incident they both were able to connect with each other on a level that neither had been able to do with anyone else before.

then days later when they were seen together people spread rumors about them being togather (witch also happen to lighten things up around everyone) they looked back at the times they spent togather and came to realize their feelings towards each other.

Naruto smiled sadly as he remembered the time that he spent with the calm and spunky Hidden Stone shinobi who he thought to be a strong and sexy woman.

_"Now she's gone."_ Naruto thought sadly finding more reason to live.

**"Kit there is a way to change this and keep it from happening. You can even be able to save your chosen mate."** Came the voice of the kyuubi, and what he said caught naruto's attention.

_"How?"_ Was all naruto asked before he was brought into his mindscape.** "Just preform the handsigns here."** At the end of the kyuubi's sentence a giant scroll appeared from under the water and opened to reveal the handsigns needed to preform a jutsu that he had seen before.

"Whhy are you helping me kyuubi and why should I trust you?" Naruto asked/demanded not knowning to trust the kyuubi or not.

**"I have my reasons and though I loath at the fact to attmit this but you have earned a great deal of respect from me kit."** Kyuubi said as he steard at naruto.

"Th-thank you kyuubi." Naruto said completely stunned at what the kyuubi had said to him and did the hand seals he needed to do to and used what ever chakra he had left to spare with some of the kyuubi's chakra of course to use the jutsu. Once he haad finished the last handsign a flash of white light appeared and engulfed his entire body.

**Well that's it for now what do you all think please review and tell me what you think.**

**Tell me what do you think will happen. Will naruto change the out come of the war into a better one or will his decision in trusting the kyuubi make things worse?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all viewers. I'm back with a new chapter I hope you all liked the last one and hope you like this one. Now before you all start reading the new chapter I'm going to answer some questions you all had and might still have.**

**In my story the Namikaze's are going to be a small and not well known clan just like the Uzumaki's but like the Uzumaki's their strength and power could rival that of the senju's and Uchiha's.**

**The Namikaze's have a special kekkei genkai that allowes them to mix their elemental affinities and create Sub - elements.**

**Naruto will have all five elemental affinities in this story. But for right now he can only do three. Those three elements are: Fire, Earth and Wind. Naruto will gain the other elements during the story.**

**Naruto will not be godly he will still have some difficulties in battles but it all just dependes on what I can think of Beta reader will most likely be helpful for me job opened for those you would like to do it. The rest of your questions will be most likely answered in future chapters if not this one.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**last time**

_"Why are you helping me kyuubi and why should I trust you?" Naruto asked/demanded not knowning to trust the kyuubi or not._

_**"I have my reasons and though I loath at the fact to admit this but you have earned a great deal of respect from me kit."** Kyuubi said as he stared at naruto._

_"Th-thank you kyuubi." Naruto said completely stunned at what the kyuubi had said to him and did the hand seals he needed to do to and used what ever chakra he had left to spare with some of the kyuubi's chakra of course to use the jutsu. Once he haad finished the last handsign a flash of white light appeared and engulfed his entire body._

* * *

**Now**

_This light it's so intense I can't open my eyes what's happening?_ These were Naruto's last thoughts before he felt a pulling sensation going through his entire body And as quickly as it happened it stoped.

_W-what s happening where am I?_ Naruto asked himself as he opened his eyes only to quickly close them agian after being overwhelmed by the brightness of the light.

_Alright Naruto you can do this._ Naruto opened his eyes agian but did it slowly and soon regained his sight to see that he was in a forest and from what he could tell it was sometime around the afternoon judging form how high the sun was up. Taking a look around his surroundings, naruto saw that he was right outside the gate of konoha's walls.

_I'm back at the village?_ Naruto thought **Your half right kit.** _Kyuubi what happened?_ **Idiot can't you tell we're back in the past. **_In the past how far back are we? _**Kit you see that pond over there?** Naruto took a look around and saw a small pond to his right. _Yeah I see it Kyuubi. _**Take a look at your reflection.**_ My reflection?_ Was the only thought going through his head as he walked to the pond and looked down in the water before jumping back in shock at what he saw. _WHAT THE HELL! _naruto screamed in his head as he quickly looked down at the water agian and saw a reflection of himself as an eight year old agian. _I'm eight years old agian I need to find out the what the date is? _These were naruto last thoughts before he ran back into the village after quickly sneaking around the chunin guards (if you can actually call them guards.) as he walked through the village he soon noticed the civilians glaring at him though since he was back in the past he should have expected that.

After awhile of walking naruto made it back to his old apartment complex, looking around the apartment one thought came to mind._"I'm going to need to clean up this place." _Naruto thought as he finally came up to the calendar in the hallway saw the calendar read august, 31 . _Today was the day before jiji assigned me to go to the academy._ Naruto thought before an anbu wearing a weasel mask (guess who) walked toward him and spoke an emotionless tone.

"Naruto the hokage wishes to see you now." That was all that was said from the weasel masked anbu before he grabbed naruto and _shushined_ to the hokage tower.

* * *

**Hokage office**

In the hokages office you would see a 60 maybe 55 year old hokage doing paper work some of the paper work were for missions others were from spies that the village had to give information about any plans of an attack from enemy villages but most were complaints from civilians. The name of the elderly hokage was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi also known as the kami of shinobi.

_"Why can't I ever get a break from this bane of a hokages existence."_ These were the last thought's of the elderly Hokage before the weasel masked anbu appeared with naruto.

"Ah thank you weasel-san you can go now." Sarutobi said getting a nod from said anbu and turned his attention back to naruto. "Naruto-kun it's good to see you again how have you been it's been a week since I last saw you." Hiruzen said waiting for naruto to speak.

_Jiji._ Was the only thought was going through his mind before answering back. "I-ive been doing well jiji." Was all naruto said still surprised to see the old man alive again and not in the after life. Hiruzen seeing the look on the boys faced decided to ask naruto a question. "Naruto-kun are you okay?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked before asking another question. "You didn't pull another pank on any of the clans again did you?" kyuubi decided to speak at this point. **"****Kit it would be wise not to tell the old man that your from the future."** _"What why?" _**"Because one thing he won't believe you or think you've gone insane."** "_I see your point."_

"No I haven't pulled any pranks jiji. I'm just happy to see you again." Naruto said with a smile on his face he truely was happy to the third hokage again. "Well i'm glad you are stating out off trouble and I have a surprise for you naruto you remeber when you said you wanted to become a shinobi?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto knowing what the old hokage was going to say after living though this once already decided to play along and act the way he did when this first happpened.

"Hai, I do jiji why do you ask? Naruto asked in a fake curious tone. "Well tomarrow will be the opening for new students to go to the academy. If you want I can enroll you in the academy and can start learning to become a shinobi." "Really jiji when can I start." Naruto asked in a fake attitude fooling the old hokage who was chuckling a little bit by the exspression on naruto's face. "You start going to the academy tomarrow, tomarrow morning i'll come and pick you up and take you to your class okay?" "You got it jiji." NAruto said with his trade mark grin giving the old hokage a hug and left to return back to his old apartment.

* * *

**Next day**

_"Well here we go again going back to the academy is going to be a boring for the next 4 years. Oh well at least I can go and train in secret and regain my fighting abilities._ Naruto thought as he followed the hokage to the academy.

when they finally got to the academy and walked through the doors they were greeted by a at the front desk. Naruto remebered her as one of the few that didn't hate him but couldn't do anything about how he was treated other than secretly sending letters to the hokage and informing him of the treatment aruto was getting from the teachers and the head of the academy.

After naruto was signed in as a student naruto followed the hokage to a room marked 405 on the sign. Sliding the door open naruto looked inside the room and saw many of his old friends again those he was most closest to were choji, shikamaru and kiba. Sasuke and sakura he couldn't really say much sasuke was a trator and sakura was more like an annoying sister. Looking around naruto saw his big brother figure iruka happy to him alive again not having seen him since he pareshed at the hands of kabuto.

"Lord hokage it's nice to see you what can I do for you today?" Iruka asked the hokage. "Nothing today Iruka I was just bring young Naruto here to you he's going to be a student of yours I hope that's not a problem for you."

"Not a problem at all hokage-sama. Alright take a seat and we'll begin the first lesson." Iruka said "Hai, Iruka sensei." Naruto said before bowing his head and went to sit next to choji.

**Time skip (one week later)**

The whole week had been a good one so far he had made friends with shikamaru and choji again and now he was now at low genin level in chakra control and in taijutsu and was now working on the Kawarimi and henge in the middle of the forest away from the eyes and ears of civilians, anbu and all other shinobi. "_I wonder if I should remain at the bottom of the class or take the title as number one rookie of the year?"_ Naruto thought as he mold over what he should do after reliving his first day at the academy he had went to the forest to try and tried to summon Gamakichi but was unsuccessful. "_I guess I'll have to wait for the pervert to show up again at the chunin exams before I can use summons again."_ Naruto thought as he continued his training until he heard something.

**"Brave you are. Your heart shines brighter than the sun yet you have suffered so much."**

Hearing the voice made Naruto jump in surprise. "What was that? who are you? where are you?" Naruto asked a little on edge from not having sensed anyone nearby.

**"Easy young one. Just follow the sound of my voice."** Naruto after a moment of thinking it over naruto hesitantly complied and followed where the voice was coming from.

**End**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger everyone but I need you all to vote on which you would like to see naruto use as a summon and why choices are down below:**

**Dragon or phoenix Poll is up Please review.**

**Poll will close soon. Update will come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm well honored to please so many people. I liked to say to everyone of my readers I'm not the one who is awesome. You all are the ones that is awesome it's because of all of your praises that I am able to find a reason to continue to write this story.**

**As to which summon won in the poll, i'll leave that as a surprise for my dear readers to find out in this new chapter. **

**Though I shall give you all a hint from the last chapter: Heart shines brighter than the sun. This summon got 15 out of 20 votes.**

**Now on with the story**

**Last time**

_**"Brave you are. Your heart shines brighter than the sun yet you have suffered so much."**_

_Hearing the voice made Naruto jump in surprise. "What was that? who are you? where are you?" Naruto asked a little on edge from not having sensed anyone nearby._

_**"Easy young one. Just follow the sound of my voice."** Naruto after a moment of thinking it over naruto hesitantly complied and followed where the voice was coming from._

**Now**

"Where are you leading me?" Naruto asked as he went deeper and deeper into the forest that surrounded the leaf village. **"You will see soon enough young one."** Naruto kept going til he reached a small opening little sun light lit the area as trees nearly blocking the sun completely. Though there wasn't much light naruto could make out a pond and a cave near by it. _"I've never been here before?" _Naruto thought as he looked around taking a look at where he was. **"That is because I have kept this place hidden from all human beings until now when I sensed your presence near this place enter this cave so I we can meet each other face to face Namikaze."**

"How do you know i'm a Namikaze? Naruto asked nearly yelling at the surprise of being referred to by his Namikaze name.**"Come into the cave Namikaze and your question will be answered."**

**"Kit do as the voice tells you I sense no ill intent from it."** "Alright kyuubi." Naruto said as he entered the cave seeing a dim light within it headed toward the source of the light. Once Naruto reached the end of the tunnel from their he entered a room in the cave their was a small fire in the room.

_"This is it. Now where am I and who lead us here kyuubi?" **"Kit I sense a powerful being** **nearby."** "Where?" _**"Look above you boy."** Naruto looked up and saw something he never thought he would see in his entire life. Above him the top of the cave was a 150 feet up but that's not what got Naruto's attention no far from it what caught his attention was the 60 foot tall Bird with golden feathers.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked mesmerized by the sight of the giant bird. **"I am the keeper of the of the summoning contract of the phoenix clan, I am Moesakaru. I have sensed your emotions and your need to portect those close to you and to save the innocent. Tell me what would you do to save others would you kill to save a life?"**

naruto took a moment to think of what was asked of him and thought the question over. "Hai I would kill another but only if it was my last possible option. If there was any other way to save people without taking a life I would gladly take it." Naruto said. Naruto's response to the question made Moesakaru's eyes raise ever so slightly in curiosity wondering if Naruto meant every word he said.

_**"He just might be the one we have been waiting** **for."**_Moesakaru though as he narrowed his eyes in thought. _**"I will have to go see what the boss thinks of the boy." **_

**"****Boy I need you to wait here for a minute and I will return shortly."** Moesakaru said gaining Naruto's attention before asking why. But before he could ask why Moesakaru disappeared in a blazing inferno.

**In the Phoenix realm**

Moesakaru appeared on a pedestal that stood on a rocky terrain before taking flight up in the pitch black sky heading toward a cave on the side of a giant mountain.

Once inside Moesakaru transformed into a redheaded human male with light skin and walked towards the lair of the king of all phoenixs.

**"Lord Ōshitsu, I believe that I have finally found the true inheritor of the summoning contract of the phoenix clan. A young boy who seems willing to protect those close to him and keep the safety of the innocent. ****" Moesakaru said as he stood in front of a giant shadowy bird like figure. **

**"Is that so Moesakaru. I'm going to need to see this for myself and put him to the test. Bring him to the northern side of the mountain.  
**

**"Yes sir." Moesakaru said giving a salute to the lord of the phoenixes before running off to the nearest opening of the mountain and quickly trans forming into his phoenixs form.**

**Back With Naruto  
**

_"Man this is so boring where is that over grown turkey?"_ Naruto thought to himself while tossing a nearby rock towards the wall. While Naruto was in thought Moesakaru stalked towards him and spoke and snapping Naruto out of his train of thought. **"Namikaze the lord of phoenixes as requested your presenc****es." **Moesakaru said before wrapping his wing around Naruto and placing him on his back before transporting back to the phoenixs realm.

**Back in the Phoenix realm  
**

"Wow what is this place its so much more different than Mt Myōboku?" Naruto asked as he looked around on Moesakaru's back.** "Well Namikaze you are in the Phoenix realm my home. The Phoenix realm is nothing like the home for the toads for a few reasons the water is warm enough that it boils and on occasion it rains here as well."**

"Hey Moesakaru-san is it always this cloudy?" He asked as they neared by a mountain that was smaller than the Moesakaru had went to, to meet the lord of all phoenixes but not by much.

**"Indeed in my peoples home there is no need for much sun especially when my people and I can generate light from our bodies that help keep us warm sometimes it seem as though we were being of fire. You humans seem to mistake us that though my people and I do also use fire techniques." **

"Wow. So uh where are we going?" **"I thought I already told you that the king of my people the lord and boss of all phoenixes as requested that I bring you to the location he has requested to meet you."** "Oh right." Naruto said while scratching his head and giving a sheepish smile.

Not long after that did they arrive at a small clearing surrounded by rocks and boulders and not far from them was a small tunnel.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked hoping Moesakaru would answer only for a much louder and deeper voice to speak and answer his question. **"You boy are going to put to the test to see if you are worthy to use my brethren in battle young one." **Startled by the new speaker Naruto jumped forward a bit and turned around and looked behind him to see another large bird known as a phoenix. Though unlike Moesakaru the new arrival was bigger than Gamabuta and Gamabuta was one big toad.

The phoenix now in front of him was bigger and its feather where as white as winter snow. "Who are you?"

**"I am ****Ōshitsu I am the current leader of the phoenix clan. Moesakaru as told me you were willing to protect those closet to you and the lives of the innocent souls around you and that you are the last of the Namikaze ********clan **the previous owner of our summoning contract." ******Ōshitsu** said looking toward Naruto who had a shocked look on his face. 

"W-what? My fathers clan owned the phoenix contract but why then has it not been within konoha's walls?" **"Because the Namikaze's where not apart of the village that you had resided in and the village would have tried to get some random people not from the Namikaze clan to try and use us for their own desires. Not only that but I am certain that they would also try and use the Namikaze's for their bloodline too as well as the clan jutsue."  
**

"Bloodline? I have a bloodline? What is it whats it called?" Naruto asked confused by the sudden knowledge that had a bloodlimit.

**"You don't know much about your clan do you? It actually shouldn't surprise me considering the Namikazes were a small clan, and to answer your questions yes you do and it is known as kumiawase yōso or in other words as the combined elements of kami. But I will tell more about this later if you prove to me that you are worthy."**

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asked curious about the test he would have to face.** "First I want to see how brave you are and test your courage. Go through that tunnel and your trial will commence." ********Ōshitsu** said as he pointed towards the tunnel that was off to the right of them.  


Naruto did as he was told and started walking through the tunnel soon enough he found himself walking through not the inside of a tunnel but on a road. _"What is this place?"_ Was all that went through his mind before he heard a young girl scream.

"HELP!"

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the source of the cry. Coming upon the site of a house nearby the road where he could hear things getting smashed and thrown around inside. Before he started running to see what was going on not liking the sound of the commotion going on inside.

**Inside the** **house **

"Please, please stop." A young raven haired woman with brown eyes large firm double D cup breast and a firm heart shaped ass and lightly tanned skin begged as two bandits torn her home apart taking things of value that she had.

"Hey Kamota. How about we have some fun with this woman before go it be a shame not to take the time to enjoy ourselfs." One of the man said with an evil smirk on his face. "Yes, Mako I do believe your right." The second bandit said to his partner. Before one of them hit the woman's head down and began to tare her clothes apart til she was completely nude and began to loosen their pants but before they could do anything else they found two pieces of wooden sticks that most likely came from one of the chairs they had smashed to pieces sticking out from their chest before their heads were torn off their bodies.

"Who? who are you?" The woman asked as she tried to cover her private parts. As she looked up she saw an eight year old blonde boy.

"Me. I am Naruto are you alright?" Was all Naruto got to say as everything around him changed. Naruto looked to see he was now in a misty area and heard people calling for help. Rushing quickly he spotted a building on fire with people still in it trying to get out.

_"What the hell is going on here? Is this all part of the test?"_ Was all Naruto thought before he went through hand signs to create three clones and some more hand signs to use the weakest and only water type jutsue to put out the flames.

The whole thing was the same going through attacks, ambushes and accidents saving people he didn't even know and then the final thing that happened was when he saw Pein/Nagato destroying the village and saving it from destruction again. From that point everything around disappeared and he was back in the tunnel not far from the exit when Naruto had finally made it to the end of the tunnel. He was greeted by Ōshitsu and Moesakaru.

**"Congrats young Namikaze you have proven yourself to me and I will allow you to sign the phoenix contract and gladly answer any questions you have." Ōshitsu said as he looked down at Naruto and set down the summoning contract to which Naruto gladly signed.**

**_"Things are starting to get more interesting around here. _Were Ōshitsu last thoughts as Naruto finished signing his name with blood.**

**END  
**

**Well how was that? Hope some more questions have been answered so far this has been my longest chapter I really hope you all enjoyed it._  
_**

**Tell me if there was any question you still have that haven't been answered so far yet.  
**

**Was my introduction of the Namikaze clan in my fanfiction. Some have asked if I could add some girls other kurotsuchi to be paired with Naruto. Do you want Naruto to have a harem?  
**

**Let me know of your opinions. Til next time FlameFox1 Out.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dear readers I'm back with a new chapter and it has also been decided that their wont be a harem in this story. But I will make a new story with a harem later after I finish this story first. So for now please keep reviewing it makes me happy to know how much you like my stories.**

**Reminder: I do not own anything that involves naruto I only own the plot of this story and any and all OC characters.  
**

**There will be a time skip and before you all start reading the story one of my readers pointed out that I forgot to add an explanation about how naruto seems to be a bit ignorant in chapters 2 and 3 so I want to let you all know that in chapter two and three naruto wass tired and not mentally all there yet because the time travel jutsue took a lot out of him.  
**

**Ihope that cleared things up. Now on with the new chapter.  
**

**Time skip academy day before graduation  
**

_"Tomorrow will be the day for graduation and this time I won't let things go the same way as last time." _Naruto thought not bothering to listen to Iruka's lecture since he knew what Iruka was talking about. Being from the future has it's perks. He also wore a black t-shirt with a fish net t-shirt underneath and wore gray cargo sweat pants instead of the orange track suit he used to wear.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled snapping Naruto out of his musings. "You say some thing Iruka sensei?" "Well Naruto since you think you find this lesson boring tell us what the shodai hokage was known for using in battle and what the nidaime's prized weapon called?"

"The shodai hokage was known for his wood release and the nidaime's blade was called Sword of the Thunder God." Naruto said in a bored tone. "Thats correct Naruto good job." Iruka said not surprised by Naruto answer considering Naruto being runner up for rookie of the year.

The whole day from then on was filled with lectures and questions until class was dismissed for the day.

"Hey Naruto you want to and get some barbecue?"

Naruto turned his head to see choji and shikumaru walking towards him. Ever since Naruto signed the Phoenix contract Naruto had been taught how to speak telepathically with the phoenixes and some fire jutsues from the phoenix clan that thankfully couldn't be copied by the sharigan. Naruto had also become good friends with shikumaru and choji much better than last time when they where in the academy.

"Yeah sure why not." Naruto said giving his friends small smile and walking right behind them.

**Next Day graduation exams **

_"Well toda_y's _the day I become a genin again." _Naruto thought letting a sad sigh escape his lips_ "I hope I see Kuro again."_

**"Thinking of your chosen mate again kit?" **_"Hey there Kurama and yes I really miss seeing Kuro-chan."_ **"Suck it up kit I am the strongest of the biju and I am not about to be seen sealed inside of a wuss of a container I have an image to keep."** _" Gee thanks for the comforting words Kurama." _Naruto thought in a sarcastic tone.

**"What do you expect me to do comfort you? That will be the day. A demonic being cheering up a human kit that will be the day!"**

Naruto smiled at the end of that thinking it would be funny seeing that happen. Even though he and kurama aren't even friends hardly they got along better than how they first met and even though he didn't sound like it Naruto knew that Kurama was actually trying to make things better for him in his own way.

**academy classroom**

"Alright class time to take the written test. Now you may began when you get your papers.." **(I'm just going to go ahead and get to the spars so not to bore you all.)**

Alright now everyone time for the finale part of the genin test will Ami Kazumi and Hinata Hyuuga please come to the ring. Remeber jutsue are not permitted. The fight didn't last long since Hinata didn't want to fight and hurt anyone and lost.

The rest of the sparing wasn't very impressive Choji went up against a civilian boy who came from a merchant family and decide he call Choji a fat weakling. Not much to say after hearing the word fat the civilian boy soon found that he had just sealed his fate and was brutishly beaten by an angry Choji. Then Shikumaru was to fight Sakura though Shikumaru gave up being lazy and said it was to troublesome to fight a girl.

The rest of spars Naruto didn't even bother to listen to til he heard his name being called. "Will Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka please come to the ring." Hearing his name being called Naruto walked to the middle of the ring and looked to see a Kida who had a confident smirk on his face thinking he was going to win this fight. "This is going to be to easy you should just give up Naruto you can't win."

"Big talk from a dog breath flee bag." "Why you that's it your going down!" With that the match started Kiba went on to say things to try and make Naruto mad and lose control of himself and failed miserably. Soon after Naruto decide to end the match after two minutes of fighting and kneed kiba in the stomach and putting his two hands together in a ball and slammed them on Kiba's back to knock him out of the ring and winning the fight much to the surprise of some of his classmates.

"Alright everyone time for the last test to began come to the room when your name is called." An hour later everyone had gotten a headband and Naruto head his name and got up and went to the exam room.

"Alright Naruto you need to perform the Kawami, Henge and the clone jutsue." Naruto nodded his head and perform the two jutsue with ease. "Iruka sensei does the clone jutsue have to be just an illusion?" Naruto asked wondering if it was against the rules to use something other than the basic clone jutsue.

"Uh? No. No I don't think so why?" Iruka asked surprised by the question Naruto had asked him. "I was just wondering because two months ago I asked hokage-jiji if I could learn a much higher ranking clone jutsue because I had to much chakra even though I had trained some in chakra control." Naruto explained even though he already knew the jutsue it was better to ask then answer questions on how he learned it. Looking back to Iruka he saw he was receiving a nod from Iruka since he could see a problem their.

"Alright Naruto go ahead and perform the clone jutsue that hokage-sama taught you."Iruka said waiting to see what would happen when the smoke cleared the room though the sight in front of him was to much of a surprise for him and screamed in surprise. "AAAAAHAAAAAH!" Iruka screamed.

**Hokage Tower same time**

_"Uh another day of dealing with this accursed paperwor..." "AAAAAHAAAAAH!" "Hahahaha. Sounds like Iruka has seen Naruto's little surprise for him. hahaha."_ Was the hokages last thoughts while chuckling to himself.

**Back at the academy**

Outside of the room everyone waited after hearing a scream from within the room and then something about an ocean of Blonde hair.

Not a minute later Naruto came out with a headband tied on his forehead and took a seat next to Shikamaru. "Hey Naruto what happened in their?" "I gave Iruka sensei a big surprise with my skills." Naruto said smiling at the hilarious look that was on Iruka's face.

Not long after Naruto entered the classroom Iruka came back in after pulling himself together after seeing how many clones Naruto could create.

"Well class this is it, tomorrow you all will be assigned to teams. Come meet me here tomorrow at the usual time to find out who your teammates are."

"Now as for the academy position ranking this years rookie of the year is Sasuke Uchiha and runner up is Naruto Uzumaki and this years dead last is Kiba Inuzuka. Kunochi of the year is Sakura haruno runner up Ami Kazumi. Now that is all." Iruka said leaving the classroom.

**The next Day**** team assignments**

That day Naruto got up at the same time as he normally did when he went to the academy wondering if he would be placed on the same team under kakashi or if he was going to be on a different team if so he only hoped he be place on a team with people he knew.

When Naruto reached the door to the old classroom he heard a few voices in the room. As he opened the door he saw Shikumaru sleeping on the desk and Choji eating chips Sasuke brooding by the window and a few civilian kids.

Looking around the room a little bit naruto decided to sit in an empty chair one row in front of choji and shikumaru and waited for the classroom in silence.

_"I wonder how much the time has changed since I decided to go for runner up for rookie of the year?" _**"Who knows kit maybe this time you might turn out to be more respectable this time. It would be humiliating to have a host who ends up being seen as nothing but a harmless bug."** _"Don't worry Kurama i'm not going to act so childish this time."_

Soon as Naruto and Kurama's silent conversation ended almost all of the genin hopefuls were in the room and not too long after that Ino and Sakura came running in yammering on about who beat who and then ended up fighting for the seat next to the uchiha and then finally Iruka showed up.

"ALRIGHT YOU BRATS QUITE DOWN NOW ALL OF YOU!" Iruka yelled using some big head jutsue to gain everyone's attention.

"Alright then now time for team assignments team 1 will be ami kazumi, fuka nomi and rama gahoma Team 2." **(It just goes on like that i'm just going to skip to the team 7 part.) "**Team 7 sasuke uchiha, sakura haruno and kiba inuzuka. Team 8 will be shino aburama, hinata hyuuga and Ino yakamaka. Team 9 is still in effect, Team 10 is shikumaru nara, choji akamichi and naruto uzumaki.

_"So i'm on the same team as choji and shikumaru that's good I could work with them easy."_ Naruto thought to himself as he and his new teammates and everyone else waited for their jonin instructors to show up.

Ten minutes after teams were assigned a bearded jonin came into the room with a cigaret in his mouth. Naruto remembered this jonin it was asuma sarutobi the son of the sandaime hokage.

"Alright team 10 follow me." With that naruto shikumaru and choji left and followed their new sensei.

**Outside of the academy**

"So where are we going sensei?" Shikumaru asked in a lazy way. "Just wait and you three will see." Asuma replied. Not to long after that did they arrive outside a barbecue restaurant and went in.

"Alright guys before we order think it would be best to get introductions over with I suppose. I'll go ahead first my name is Asuma Sarutobi my likes are training, eating out and shogi. My dislikes are arrogant people and those who harm my comrades. My hobbies are playing shogi and smoking. My dream for the future will I haven't thought that much about it."

"Okay your turn." Asuma said pointing towards choji. "My name is Choji Akimichi my likes are eating barbecue, my family and friends. my dislikes are people who call me fat and those who try to hurt my friends and family. My hobbies are trying my different types of ramen and hanging around with friends and family. My dreams for the future taking over as head of my clan."

Asuma nodded his head at the end of choji's introduction and then pointed toward shikumaru to began. 'Sigh' "How troublesome my name is Shikumaru Nara my likes are my friends, shogi and taking a nap. my dislikes are being woken when im taking a nap and people who talk to loud my hobbies are playing shogi and watching the clouds and my dream never took time to think about it."

"Alright now you." Asuma said as he gestured to naruto to introduce himself next.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like my friends, training and those who are precious to me my dislikes are those who would harm my precious people, those who judge others when they don't even take the time to know them first hand and i also dislike arrogant people my hobbies are training, learning new things and learning new jutsue my dream is to bring peace to not just konoha but to all the hidden villages and have a family." Naruto said while at the end of introduction he thinks of kurotsuchi, not knowing the looks of curiosity on his two new teammates as well as the intrigued look on asuma's face. All of witch had there own thoughts on what naruto said.

_"Interesting so I got three students one being that of a loyal friend the other being a lazy nara who's intelligence I will have to figure out how high and a student who appears to be a pacifist. This is going to be an interesting experience." _  
Where asuma's thoughts before a waitress came to take their order.

"Alright guys lunch is on me." Asuma said before giving his order of food to the young waitress.

**And that's the end of this chapter what do you think? Flames will be ignored.  
**

**I wish to all of you a merry Christmas and a happy new year. See you all later Til next time see you later.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back. Sorry for the long wait I had trouble thinking on how the chapter should go I hope you all enjoyed the last few chapters I had posted. I like to thank all my viewers for all the reviews you have posted. **

**It's good for a writer to get a compliment for their ****stories. I again wish to apologize for the long wait I had a bit of a writers block I also had a lot of things on my plate.  
**

******Hope all can understand as to why it took so long.  
**

******Now I hope you all will enjoy this new chapter.  
**

******Chapter 5**

**start **

A week had passed since team 10's introductions. The team had started doing team exercises and tree walking for the first three when choji, shikamaru and naruto first started the tree walking exercises both choji and naruto had ended up being push away by the large amount of chakra they had push to their feet though naruto flew farther away then choji did. Shikamaru however had put less amount of chakra and only fell off the tree after a few seconds of sticking to the tree.

After three days when they all had mastered the tree walking exercises and then the last few days after that they had practice on both water walking and on their taijutsu while also doing D-rank mission's.

**Currently with team 10**

"Another mission completed hokage-sama." Asuma said as he and his students walked in with naruto holding a cat in his hands.

"Well done." Hiruzen replied as he motioned the cat's owner Lady Shima who was also the Damiyos wife to take her pet. "Oh my little Tora baby i'm so glad your safe." Shima said as she hugged the cat in a bone crushing grip, much to the cat dismay and much to team asuma's enjoyment. At the cat's misery. "Thank you here's your pay." The woman said handing the money to Hiruzen who nodded his head and turned his attention to the group in front of him.

"Alright now that that's over with witch one would you like to do next there's a merchant who needs a hand in cleaning out his shop or an old woman who has asked for someone to help her fix her yard." Before Hiruzen could continue naruto interrupted him.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama but can you please give us a C-rank mission?" Naruto asked in a polite tone hoping to get out of the D-rank missions.

"Naruto there is a quota of D-rank mission you have to take in order to..." Hiruzen stopped in mid sentence as Asuma raised his hand and stopped his father there. "Actually hokage-sama if you check our mission status you'd see my team did twice the amount of missions they would need in order to do a C-rank mission. All three of my students are skilled enough to do a higher class mission." Asuma said as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket much to his hypocrite father's dislike.

"Very well then Asuma there is a bridge builder named Tazuna who has requested protection in case of bandit attack." Just as the hokage finished speaking a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes came in the room he wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head.

"What is this I asked for shinobi and I get a bunch of kids." Said bridge builder said before taking a sip of sake that he had in his hand.

"I assume your Tazuna the bridge builder?" Asuma asked looking toward tazuna's direction. "That right i'm Tazuna the master bridge builder from wave. I hope you will be able to protect me."

"No need to worry mister tazuna my students are skilled enough to keep you safe." Asuma said trying to assure the bridge builder.

"Are you kidding me." Tazuna said while pointing towards shikamaru. "The pineapple headed one looks like he barely has enough energy to even walk and the second one" He said pointing toward naruto next. "and the spiky urchin headed one looks like he could barely defend himself from an attack, and the fat one looks like he wouldn't be able to keep up."

At hearing the word fat everyone that knew the akamichi felt their blood run cold before turning their heads to the akamichi with his head down his hair covering his face.

_"This is not good."_ Were the thoughts that ran through naruto, shikumaru and asuma's heads. "What did you just say." Choji said with anger that you could clearly hear in his voice. Before Tazuna said the word again asuma quickly told naruto shikamaru and choji to pack up for a week's worth of things they would need and quickly lead tazuna to the gate where they would be meeting at and left the room while naruto and shikamaru tried to hold back an angry akamichi.

**At the gate later that day**

All of team ten didn't waste time when they were told to pack their things they would need. Almost all of team ten came at the gate at the same time shikamaru just coming behind in three minutes after the rest.

"Alright then everyone naruto I want you to guard the right of tazuna and shikamaru you guard the left, Choji will guard the back i'll be up in front everyone got it?" Asuma asked looking at his team and received a nod from his students.

"Alright then lets go." Asuma said as they took their first steps outside of the village and began their first journey as a team.

A few hours later naruto tensed up a little but calmed himself before the others noticed. _"This is it we are nearing the place where the demon brothers appeared."_ These were naruto's thoughts as asuma's team started to get closer to the area that started team sevens first adventure.

As they walked along the path naruto immediately noticed something different about it. _"Where the hell are the Demon brothers."_ Naruto thought completely surprised by this turn of events. _"I'm sure this is where they showed up last time. Did my coming here really changed things this much?"_

While this was going on nobody except asuma noticed tazuna looking around in fear wondering if something bad might happen before he pulled himself together and tried to act calm. As they continued to walk down the road they never notice the presence of the two shinobi hiding in the trees.

"Theirs the bridge builder and he has leaf shinobi with him we should report this to the boss." The first figure whispered to his partner. "Indeed the little ones wont be much of a problem but the jounin will be much more difficult to take down." The other figure whispered back.

"Right lets go."

**hours later with naruto and the group**

"Well this is it." tazuna said as he spotted a nearby port through the heavy mist that surrounded the area the port had a bell hanging above the end of said port before he walked up to the bell and rung it.

Not long after, a fairy bout came into view but was barely able to be seen in the mist. "Welcome back Tazuna." The man said quietly. "It's good to see you too Mizma. These are my guards can you take us to the main land." Tazuna asked. "I will." replied Mizma.

"So this is wave." Asuma muttered to himself as he drew in a breath with a cigarette hangging from his mouth filling his lung with smoke.

"Hey Asuma-sensei 'munch' what is wave 'munch' like?" Choji asked while he chowed down a bag of potato chips. "Wave is an isolated island so they don't have to worry about shinobi though they do have a few bandits and wave has an economy that relies on shipping for commerce and trade." Asuma explained. Soon after asuma explained about wave their bout made it to land.

"This is as far as I can take you take care Tazuna." Mizma silently said to tazuna. "Thank you Mizma take care." Tazuna replied before leading the team of shinobi back to his home.

**Enemy camp same time**

"and that's all we could gather Jashamen-sama." One of the two shinobi that had been watching team asuma as they escorted the bridge builder to wave. The now reviled man Jashamen stood to about average adult male height, spiky light blue hair with a scar running across his left cheek and wore the standered Kumo jounin vest though you could see the slash mark across the symbol for cloud indicating the man as a missing ninja. "Is there any thing else you have to report Shizmaru?"

Shizmaru was slightly shorter than jashamen and had white hair that covered his left eye from view he wore a chuunin vest and a headband with a crossed out symbol for mist. "No sir that was all I could gather." Shizmaru said in a emotionless tone.

"Very well then if thats all we can" Jashamen was stopped in mid sentence when the last out of the three shinobi interrupted him. "Excuse me Jashamen-sama but I think that one of the three genin might be a sensor."

"What makes you think that Kizamu?" Jashamen asked while shizmaru also looked towards his partner in confusion. "I mean the blonde haired one though it could be nothing he seemed as if he was expecting an ambush now that think about it."

"Well then we need to be a little more conscious around them especially with asuma sarutobi one of the twelve guardian ninja tagging along with the bridge builder."

**Back with naruto and the** **others**

"Tsunami i'm home." Not long after tazuna announced that they heard someone call out. "Tou-san!" Running down the stairs was a young, beautiful woman who ranged from being in her late 20 to early 30. She had black blue hair with black eyes. She wore a pink sweater and a long blue skirt with an apron on and wore sandals who was followed by a sad-looking boy. ""Tou-san your back." Tsunami exclaimed happily and soon after took notice of the four shinobi standing behind Tazuna. "Tou-san who are these people?" Tsunami politely asked as she observed each of the shinobi while the boy looked like he didn't care.

"These are shinobi I hired as protection while I work on building the bridge." Tazuna explained. "Indeed we are you have nothing to worry about." Asuma said trying to reassuring tsunami of any doubt she might of had. " Tsunami smiled at that. "Welcome to my home I am Tsunami and this is my son Inari." the boy now known as Inari had spiky black hair and dark-colored eyes, he wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. He also wore a blue and white striped hat under the brim.

_"Theres that look again this going to be a pain in the ass."_ Naruto thought while he looked at inari who in turn was giving him and his friends an angry and sad glare.

**Later that** **night**

Naruto was in the middle of the forest training his physical strength as well as his speed anger and frustration could clearly be seen on his face. Why was the young namikaze so angry you might ask is because of an incident that had happen earlier.

**Flash Back**

_Naruto and the others were heading back to tazuna's home after going through some more advanced training sessions before they entered in the house tsunami opened the door carrying a bag of trash in her hand while she had her other hand on the door nob. "Oh your here. Please do come in supper is almost ready." Tsunami said giving them a soft smile before she carried the bag to the nearby trashcan._

_"Wow this is really good stew!" Choji exclaimed as he ate more of his food. "I'm glad you like it." Tsunami replied. Everyone seemed quit happy except Inari who sat their at the table looking down sadly at his food. "It's nice what you are doing for us even after father had lied to you." Tsunami said thinking back to when a little while __after Tazuna and team 10 had arrived did the knowledge of what was really going on and as to what might happen while they guarded Tazuna naturally they weren't going to leave a country like wave fall to the hands of someone like gato. But that didn't mean Azuma wasn't going to report this to his father viva through the monkey summons. The idea had which in turn led to them turning up their training regimen. _  


___"It's no problem at all Tsunami-san we wouldn't just leave people to suffer at the hands of people like gato." Azuma replied. "Your all fools! You have no idea what it's like to lose something you care about!" Inari shouted sending a heated look towards the shinobi. Asuma looking toward inari slightly a bit annoyed at the boy's accusation not even knowing what a shinobi's life is like. But before asuma could explain naruto decided to cut in. _

___"What was that?" Naruto said looking down at the table as his anger began to take over. "You don't ____how it feels to live a life of pain and misery!" Once Inari finished that sentence Naruto looked up anger clearly seen on his face he was pissed. _

_______"YOU BRAT! YOU THINK NONE OF US HAVE SUFFERED!? YOU DON'T KNOW THE LIFE OF THE SHINOBI! YOU NEVER HAD TO GROW UP ALONE BEING HATED AND BE BEATEN BY THE PEOPLE OF YOU OWN VILLAGE TIL YOU WERE WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE EVERYDAY OR TO LOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVE DEEPLY!" After naruto's out burst many in the room were shocked while inari just looked at him shock for a moment before accusing him of lying and running of to his room while naruto made his way to the door to go and blow of some steam and slammed the_ _door._

**End of flash back**

_"Maybe I was a little to harsh."_ Naruto thought as he recalled everything he had said to Inari earlier.

**Back with the others same time naruto had left**

"By kami is what he said true? Has he really been abused as a child?"Tsunami asked horrified at the kind of village would do to a child. Asuma looked at everyone. "Yes. Villagers from the leaf had always against naruto."

"That's horrible." tsunami gasped. "What kind of village do you have abusing children like that?" Tazuna asked/demanded not liking how the people their treated naruto while he was also surprised that the boy was still sane.

meanwhile shikumaru and choji were sitting on the side wondering a few things ranging from how naruto survived to how he was not insane. Not to long after asuma finished answering tsunami and tazuna's questions naruto walked back inside the house.

"Naruto your back. Are feeling alright?" asuma asked."I'm fine sensei just going to get some sleep." Without saying another word Naruto walked up stairs and entered his room. He closed the door behind him and prepared to get dressed for bed when he heard a knock come through he door.

"who is it?" Naruto asked loud enough to carry to the waiting Tsunami's ears. "It's me, Tsunami, may I come in?" Naruto thought it through and decide why not. He walked over and opened the door and stood aside for her to come in. When she finished crossing the threshold he closed the door gently.

"So what did you want?" he asked with a yawn. She nodded and began to explain why her son acted the way he did. Her previous significant other a strong brave man by the name of Kaiza was killed by the tyrant Gatô. He was 'punished' for saving the town from a flood by sealing a gate the had burst open in a freak storm. After it was all done and over he was celebrated as the town hero. He would always make her little Inari smile and laugh.

"But then it happened." she frowned as a tear started to make its way down her cheek. "Gatô tied him up on to a wooden cross, broke his arms and the had his two ronin rip them off leaving him to bleed to death!" she finished with a sob as she started to cry. Naruto moved to embrace her in a hug. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she took a sharp inhale. As she did this Naruto couldn't help but see the image of Kurotsuchi dead in his arms, that was burnt in to his thoughts.

"I know how you feel." he whispered with a slip of the tongue."What?" Gasped Tsunami Naruto started to race threw his options when he realized that Tsunami wouldn't buy any of them to be the truth, he decided to just tell her the truth only after she agreed to keep it a secret to which she nodded and so he told her the truth about him not really being 12 but that he was seventeen and had lived through out the soon coming Fourth Great Shinobi War. About how he was considered the hero of the leaf for being victorious against a 'god' called Nagato, and how the girl he loved had died at the blade of his best friend Sasuke Uchiha and that he had held Kurotsuchi's cold body in his arms.

"I can still see that confident smirk she always had." Tsunami now returned the favor by holding him as he let out his sorrows. "Naruto if you ever need a mom I am all ears." she whispered as Naruto fell asleep in her arms. 'Sleep well Naruto' she thought with a smile while she laid naruto's sleeping form on the bed and pulled the covers over him and quietly closed the door behind her.

**Omake**

**Uchiha's Worsted Day  
**

It was another day in konoha and if one where to go to the the uchiha garden in the uchiha compound a certain uchiha could be seen walking along a lake. "Hmm I wonder how I can get stronger so I can kill 'him'". Sasuke muttered silently not paying attention to his surroundings not aware of a figure walking right behind him holding a mallet in their hands.

The moment sasuke stopped walking he felt something was wrong with this thought in mind he slowly turned around only for his face to be introduced to a mallet. "Oooow my aching head. Ooaw my nose. What happened?" sasuke wondered aloud looking around to see a fog around him while feeling everything below his waist was wet. "Where am I?" sasuke pondered not noticing the fog that surrounded him was starting to disappear reviling a dozen of fangirls screaming. "SASUKE!" All the fangirls squealed in glee seeing their crush in the springs with them. Sasuke paled hearing all the wanna be academy fangirls and seeing he was surrounded and completely nude. Not a moment later did all the fangirls including sakura and ino two of his biggest fangirls decided to jump him.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhh!" The uchiha's screams of terror could be heard all across the village as well as his curses to Kami. "CURSES YOU KAMI WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS!? WHO!?"

Not far from the hot spring we find naruto kicking back eating popcorn and laughing at the uchiha's misery. While seeing the uciha's arms flailing around the door to the girls side of said springs trying to get out of his version of hell. With not much the uchiha was pulled back in. Naruto then decided to leave a sign on said door saying in big bold letters: **DO NOT DISTURB. **Before walking away.**  
**

**The end.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. I also hope many of you become inspired to right your own story with a naruto and kurotsuchi pairing or any other rare pairing.**

**In case anyone wants an idea to right a story come ask me I have a challenge for those who would like to wright an M-rated naruto story.**

**This challenge i'll give you the option to give naruto a harem (ranging from whatever amount of girls you'd like.) or if you want you can pair him with one girl or non at all your choice, I have many girls for you to chose from that are apart of the challenge selection. **

**PM me anytime on Friday to Sunday and I'll answer your message.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do apologize to all of you who where expecting a new chapter but I need to make an announcement.  
**

**First off No i'm not stopping my story here i'm just here to tell you that i'm taking a brake from writing and decided to read some fanfiction to gain some new idea's.**

**Do not worry my story will continue soon.**

**I also wish to announce to all of you that I am in need of a beta reader who will not just look over to find spelling mistake but also help me brain storm idea's to add to my chapter's or help me improve them and improve scene's in my stories.**

**Requirements need are good handle on scene's involving lemon's, gore (includes fight scene's obviously). **

**Beta must also be able to help when ever possible I am a patient person and will wait for a while til I can't any longer (which if it's to wait for a beta would be up to about three weeks).**

**Whoever is interested and has a good grasp with the need requirements can pm me. If any of you know someone who can beta for me and wouldn't mind doing so ask them if they would like to do it and if for them to pm about the job.**

**Until then please enjoy yourselves and read other fanficitons with your favorite naruto pairings.**

**Just so you know the prodigal namikaze is an awesome story with a naruto and kurotsuchi pairing and so is reaper of iwa.**

**See ya later and in the immortal words of deidara. "ART IS A BANG!"**


End file.
